


We're going shopping

by sherlockingbatch



Series: Without Wasting Time [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hobbies, Interior Decorating, M/M, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pizza, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Iron Man 1, Protective Siblings, Shopping, Strong Female Characters, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockingbatch/pseuds/sherlockingbatch
Summary: Steve Rogers is trying to adjust his new life and Tony is present to make him laugh.





	We're going shopping

**July 29th, 1999,**

 

"When I suggested we should hire an intern this wasn't what I meant."

"What? You don't like me?"

"Tony, you are... you are head of the SI. This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen."

Inside of the SI building, 3rd floor there were offices and Tony Stark is currently photocopying 200+ pages of documents and Obadiah Stane is going nuts. Some workers giggling in the background, Tony is happy to amuse them.

Stane.. not very.

"This isn't a dramatic theater scene Tony snap out of it and.. hire a professional assistant! Dammit!!" he left for the elevators.

"I told you he would be pissed off" Tony laughed, turning his back, other people laughing.

"Mr. Stark if I may propose, I have a niece, she is studying public relations-"

"I really appreciate Jeremy, but for now this is a small office and I am able to set my own meetings and pick phone calls. What I would do if someone else was there to do these jobs for me?"

After Howard's death, Tony announced he is taking over SI, but he never promised to anyone that he would continue to create and design weapons. Business leaders, some powerful people, and the military were quite shocked.

Obadiah Stane aka the asshole tried to take over SI from Tony until he is more 'balanced' because his parents died only a few months ago. Tony absolutely fought these imbeciles to his core, spent some sleepless nights, he even had to prove his mental stability by a psychiatrist, lost some stocks in the market but hard work paid off. SI now only produced appliances and technological kitchenware. Leading market position and his success is literally seen as inspiring.

All in 7 years.

But Tony wanted to keep a low profile, he was just doing all kinds of work. He called it 'being a workaholic' and 'productivity'.

"You are very right Mr. Stark," Jeremy said.

 

His work finished by 8 pm in the evening and Tony decided to call his sister before exiting the office.

"Hey beautiful, are you available for dinner? Some snacks?"

"That's very kind of you Tony, especially we consider you did not see me since a day. I totally missed you, I haven't seen you in ages!" Tony laughed.

"I totally missed your sarcasm in this 24 hours. Don't let anyone at work hear that Julia, you cannot show your humorous side, especially when you have the most-serious-face reputation.

You know you scare a lot of people right?"

"If they got something to be scared of, yes." 

Julia had been working with the military for nearly 20 years and 6 years with SHIELD, not looking even a day older than 25. Tony totally envied her.

"I'm buying a pizza and coming over."

"Good. Drive safe." He hung up.

 

 

**August 14th, 1999**

 

"We talked through this and you did not listen to me."

"As if I would? Tony, you are the boss. I am reminding this to you, like, at least 10 times a day. I am tired -"

"Then don't-"

"I am your business partner Tony, not a baby sitter. Please grow up and-"

"You are telling me to grow up- you did really say that-?"

"Okay, sorry-"

Tony stopped walking and looked into his eyes. Obediah looked tired, not sorry. "Of all people around, I choose you by my side, Mr. Stane." said dryly.

"Don't make me do things I don't want because I care for you like an uncle-"

"Tony, it's okay. I am sorry. I never meant to underestimate your hard work. Or never meant to say you are irresponsible." "I am not hiring an assistant!! We are done this conversation, Obadiah."

 

Two hours later, Tony Stark had to say Virginia Potts was impressive. A law student with high grades, before that she studied public relations, leaving her current work due to moving into California, three recommend letters from previous employers and professors. To be fair she could be the right choice, but the position was low.

"How do I know she won't be a lawyer next year? She will quit SI."

"You are thinking way deeper than you should."

"Julia, I have to think deep. One; she is overqualified. Two; LAW!"

"If she is not happy, she will quit herself." Julia pouted her lips and took a full spoon of ice cream. They were hanging out in her apartment, eating ice cream.

"I should tell you about the guy I met today."

"Wow. I definitely want to hear that. Did you kiss?"

"I said I met today."

"It does not matter to you." he laughs. True to be told, Julia was really fast with her relationships but somehow she was keeping long term. Tony, on the other hand, was a little picky when it came to girlfriends, yet never a long term.

"His name is Harold. He is big and muscular. A boxer, to be specific. We met with a car accident. Mine is okay but Harold's... his bumper is bad. I gave him my number he will call me about insurance.

And after I offered him to coffee, as I was nice because I hit him." she winked. "tall non-fat decaf latte"

Tony laughed louder.

"I think I will hire her. But we shall think her position for future."

"SI will need a lawyer in the future."

"We already have one."

"True. But you will never know what tomorrow will bring to you."

 

**August 15, 1999**

 

When Tony arrived to work, he found crying people. "What's going on? Market stocks again? are we bankrupt?"

Jeremy wiped his nose and Laura cried harder.

"Mr. Stane had a heart attack last night. He's gone." Jeremy began crying again, Laura hugged him.

"Shit."

Their last conversation was about him trying to lecture Tony, and Tony being a sarcastic dick. And he acted very childishly. His partner - dead partner - who had obviously more work experience and Tony had snapped a little.

"Shit," he repeated again, unable to find words.

 

Following days there was a funeral for Obadiah and everyone attended. Media was also there, speculating about how SI would continue. Tony gave them a speech about how Stane was an uncle to him, but nothing about SI. He did not know what he would do, too. All SI team paid his respects for Stane and went to their homes.

Virginia Potts started to work on next Monday.

"We are actually a very dynamic team," Tony explained to the redhead, as they were touring the building. "My partner was a very eccentric person, people loved him. Give them more time and you will get along."

Tony also met Julia's new - possible - love interest Harold Hogan.

"Wait I met you already." he excitedly said.

"Wait, what?"

"Cumberfench Gym Club, boxing nights, 1996. I totally beat you, man. Later you bought beers to all of us."

Tony remembered at that moment. He was joyous, extreme self-confidence and pumping adrenaline. The guy was very big but Tony also trusted himself and his fists. He totally failed.

"Ahhh. I remember yes. You beat my shit out!"

The rest of the night continued with laughter. But, Julia and Harold decided to stay friends, they simply did not match.

 

**November 29, 1999**

 

"So, Capsicle. I mean these are a few stories about me and Julia. We grew up together, actually I grew up, she stayed the same." Tony explained. He just told Steve about Julia and his relationship, how he rebuilt SI after his father died, how  Julia liked her ice cream, which drinks were her favorite, some old love stories –

Tony a bit feared because Steve looked old fashioned (and she was his daughter for God's sake maybe he felt protective inside) but he simply laughed. And he told Steve about Obadiah, later his assistant, later a friend, Virginia Potts (he called her Pepper)

 

"I really enjoyed today Tony. Thank you for showing me around and telling your stories."

"We are not done yet. We went out for shopping, remember? You should look modernized a bit. Also, Christmas is coming, so think about decorations."

"I am still staying in an apartment SHIELD offered. I don't have a home."

"Are you kidding me or being real?"

"No, it's true."

"That place might be bugged, you know. I suggest you move out."

"Bug? No, it is very clean-" Steve was sounding offended but Tony smiled and shook his head.

"I don't mean dirt. I mean, they might be tracking you, following you, seeing you. It's doubtful. Look, even Julia has her 'safe house' but she hardly stays there. Her mom has an apartment in NY that's her real home."

Steve remembered the place Tony was talking. "Of course she redecorated, but still same building." Tony continued. Later he gazed over Steve from head to toe.

"Slim Fit. I would say. We should buy those clothes. And lots of pieces of denim."

 

Slim Fit clothes looked horrible.

"How dare you say horrible?" Tony fake gasped. Moved Steve to look at himself over the mirror. "You look delicious!!"

Steve turned red.

"These are so tight."

"The hell not! Steve, you look so amazing, if I were a girl, I would totally fall for you."

"I don't want falling girls for me, Tony." it was true but Tony shushed. "I don't wanna hear. You are beautiful Steven Grant Rogers and a person who says opposite, I will punch him."

"Your fists are nothing."

"I shouldn't have told you that story I know. But Steve, be rational. Would you like to stay single, forever?"

Steve shook his head in disagreement.

"No, but... I still feel like when we finish this, I will go to my apartment, and suddenly hear a door knocking, Catherine would be there. And we will go to cinemas together. Or she will play me a guitar. It's so sad to say it loud..."

Steve went into the cabin to change his normal clothes and Tony stood shocked. He practiced what he was going to say next.

"I am sorry" he began, when Steve got out. "I totally forgot how complicated it feels to you."

"It is okay Tony."

"But she lived a long life and died peacefully. Well, she died because of cancer but still peaceful. It just progressed really fast." Tony stated.

"My point was..." Tony continued. "... this is like your second chance in life. You are alive. When you will feel better, when you are ready, you can go explore the world. Hell, even Julia would join you. At work, she is major, very respected and serious. Probably she would ignore you not to draw attention-"

"Yes, she does." Steve blurted. That was another thing that made his heart ache too.

"But actually she is very cool to hang out. Loves concerts, art galleries, traveling. So many things. Things will get better Cap just give some time."

"Thank you, Tony. You are a great friend."

They visited another store, with more fancy&business like clothes. "Well, this is my favorite brand, Steve. I will shop for myself and you can also have a look. Actually, you should look around!" With a wink, he disappeared in trousers area, leaving Steve to think that... Tony winked a lot.

 

Steve was looking for ties, different designs than his usual day and softer fabric, someone coughed noticeably. Steve turned to see Maria Hill. Maria was holding a bunch of clothes, ready to buy.

"Hey Rogers, what brings you here?"

"Shopping with Tony."

"Are you looking at ties? What's your shirt color?"

"Mostly white, beige, different blue tones."

"Let's see..." Maria came closer to look and picked two instantly.

"Wow. And Tony tells me women spend a lot of time shopping."

"While Tony is partially right, I know what I would search for."

Steve smiled. "Thank you. And these are for-?"

"Christmas shopping for my family. I bought 2 shirts and one cardigan. This one for my brother" she pointed blue shirt. "and these for dad."

"I hope they like it."

"Yeah me too. Anyway, I see you later?"

Steve waved and looked two ties she picked. Tony arrived, looking grumpy.

"What happened?"

"I think I gained weight. I am too depressed to shop."

Steve laughed. "Do not laugh Steve. I do care about my sizes... from tonight I will start a diet."

 

Tony never started his diet. When they were driving to Steve's apartment to drop him off, Julia called by mobile phone and invited them to her apartment to eat pizza.

At first, Steve did not pay attention but seem like they were going to 'her' apartment... Where Catherine and Steve lived.

 

It was indeed that building, second floor and Julia opened the door.

"Oh I know it was your home," Julia stated.

"Mom lived here for a while, and came back here after kick ass divorcing Howard."

"Your home? Oh, Steve" Tony just understood the point. Less than 2 hours, Steve nearly cried for his dead wife, and now he was in their apartment.

"Kick ass divorce?" Steve asked

"Media liked to distort events. Newspapers wrote 'Howard Stark cheated his wife and now he has to pay millions to her.' blah blah."

"But Catherine and Howard were already living separated and no cheating at all." Tony continued. "just my mom got pregnant with me."

"Catherine happily divorced Howard and they stayed friends" Julia finished.

 

After pizza time Steve looked around the house.

"I turned the master bedroom into my office," Julia explained, walking behind Steve, her hand on his shoulder. Steve wanted to lean onto touch.

"This is the largest room and I have many books you see."

"Bookworm?"

"Not quite. You know I finished 3 universities."

Steve smiled proudly. Julia directed him to her bedroom, a smaller room, Steve used as painting room. Later it was going to be a kids room.

"One twin bed, one dresser, two lights, one mirror. All I need, really."

The house itself carried a minimalistic touch. It was obvious Julia liked 'less is more'.

"The other apartment has more furniture, truly. But I'm spending more time here."

 

At 11 pm Tony and Steve rose from comfy seats to leave.

"I want to see you two again, this weekend," Julia said. "We will visit Central Park and more... Actually let me plan this whole thing, okay?"

"Noooo, if you are planning it'll be so boring, you cannot do that." Tony moaned in disbelief.

Julia fake punched his arm. Later hugged Tony. Tony kissed her cheek.

"Be spontaneous."

"And you quit drinking. Bye Steve." She also hugged Steve.

"Stay safe."

"You too. Goodnight."

"G'nite."

**Author's Note:**

> November 1999


End file.
